


Честные демократические выборы в Кью-континууме

by April_Kaj, fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Elections, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Harry Potter References, Humor, Post-Canon, Q Continuum
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Kaj/pseuds/April_Kaj, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020
Summary: Постканон Voyager и TNG, утреннее чаепитие адмиралов.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Честные демократические выборы в Кью-континууме

Кью явился перед адмиралами встопорщенный, в мятой футболке с надписью «Не говори мне, что делать, и я не скажу, куда тебе идти», а еще — искрящийся от раздражения. В прямом смысле. Заметив, что Джейнвей и Пикард неспешно потягивают чай, наслаждаясь утренней беседой, он выдал разряд, прошедший от него к столику в уличном кафе при администрации Звездного флота и подогревший миндальные печенья и остывающий чай. Джейнвей вопросительно взглянула сначала на Кью, потом на Пикарда, и последний со знанием дела пояснил:

— Построение нового мира требует больших эмоциональных вложений. 

— Ненавижу, — в ответ выдал Кью, упал на свободный стул, сунул в рот сразу два печенья и движением руки материализовал перед собой чашку чая, но, подумав, тут же заменил ее на стакан бладвейна. 

— Семь утра, — нахмурился Пикард.

— Ненавижу, — вновь простонал Кью и вернул чай. 

— Как мой крестник? — поинтересовалась Джейнвей, весело косясь на Пикарда.

— Как бы это сформулировать, чтобы ваш недалекий человеческий мозг смог это понять? — в тон ей откликнулся Кью. — Что-то вроде «играет в панк-рок-группе»? Или нет, не тот век.

Джейнвей и Пикард вновь переглянулись. 

— Все еще ищет себя, — предположил Пикард. — Он заглядывал ко мне на прошлой неделе. Меня пригласили сказать речь перед первокурсниками. Кью-младший перепугал детей, превратил куст бегоний в страуса и оживил несколько портретов деканов прошлых лет. Среди них мистер Биггс — тот еще ворчун, его уже весь преподавательский состав мечтает убрать на склад.

— Он всего лишь жаждал твоей речи, — отмахнулся Кью. — В этом он весь в меня.

— Он вообще весь в тебя, — фыркнул Пикард. — И, что ж, он ее услышал. Так что случилось на этот раз?

— Честные и демократические выборы, будь они неладны! — пояснил Кью, свирепея на глазах.

— У твоей партии отличный лозунг, — заметила Джейнвей, кивнув на футболку Кью. Тот взглянул себе на грудь так, будто забыл, что там есть надпись, футболка и вообще грудь. Потом набрал в эту самую удивившую его грудь побольше воздуха и драматичным тоном выдал:

— Меня по-прежнему никто не воспринимает всерьез!

— Может, стоить поразмыслить над деталями предвыборной компании? — предложила Джейнвей. — Того, кто явится на официальное мероприятие в подобном виде, я бы тоже не восприняла всерьез.

— И вы не воспринимаете! — опасно прищурившись, осознал Кью.

— Напротив, мы тебя воспринимаем более чем серьезно, — возразил Пикард. — Нам обоим лучше, чем кому бы ни то было, известно, сколько проблем ты можешь устроить, лишь щелкнув пальцами. И в этом причина, Кью. Ты предсказуем. Мы знаем тебя как основного организатора проблем, Кью-континуум воспринимает тебя примерно в том же ключе. Разумеется, твои воззрения то и дело наталкиваются на противодействие.

— И что же мне делать? — расстроенный Кью макнул печенье в чашку чая.

— Так это ты всезнающий и всемогущий, — улыбнулась Джейнвей. — Перестань терзать печенье, смотри, сколько уже крошек на столе.

Кью, не отводя грустного взгляда от чашки, щелкнул пальцами. Три пташки спорхнули с ближайшего дерева, подлетели к столику и принялись склевывать крошки.

— Отличное решение, — одобрил Пикард. — Исправил проблему, помог птицам. Подобные решения и заставляют иначе взглянуть на кого-то, кого раньше не воспринимали всерьез. Ты уже предоставил континууму программу действий или только футболку надел?

— У меня есть несколько идей, — неуверенно проговорил Кью, выпуская остатки печеньки в чашку. — Возможно, стоит…

— Стоит, — уверенно сообщила Джейнвей. — И… ты бы не мог заставить профессора Биггса вновь заткнуться? Профессор Чакотай тоже жаловался мне на него. Этот старик был его преподавателем права и все соки выпил еще тогда.

Кью щелкнул пальцами:

— Профессор Биггс больше вас не потревожит! 

Выглядел Кью значительно повеселевшим и даже немного окрыленным. Он вскочил из-за стола, потом склонился и чмокнул сначала Пикарда, а потом Джейвей в щеку. И дематериализовался приводить свой план в действие.

— Надеюсь, это была хорошая идея, — нахмурился Пикард, недовольно смотря на чашку с остатками плавающего в ней печенья.

— Хорошая, — уверенно ответила Джейнвей. — Стратегически верная. Чем больше хаоса Кью привносит в Кью-континуум, тем меньше у них всех времени и сил доставать нас.

— Он и так редко заглядывает, — преувеличенно равнодушно пожал плечами Пикард. Джейнвей замерла, а потом одарила Пикарда восторженной улыбкой:

— Да ты скучаешь!

— Ничуть не бывало!

— Скучаешь! Адмирал Пикард…

— Адмирал Джейнвей, я думаю, нам стоит прекратить беседу на эту тему…. немедленно!

Доклевавшая крошки на полу птаха нежно чирикнула и перелетела на плечо Пикарда.


End file.
